Water/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby. An animation shows water flowing. A man, Tim, is holding a letter. Tim reads from the letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, How do you make water? From, Emily The letter indicates that it was sent via the Internet. An animation shows Tim standing next to a robot, Moby. There is a river in the background. Tim is wearing a white tee shirt with a drawing of three waves in the center. Moby has three blue lights on his chest. There is a smirk on Moby’s face. He then puts his hand over his mouth stifling a laugh. MOBY: Beep. TIM: In its pure form, water is a chemical compound made from two different elements, hydrogen and oxygen. An animation shows a large orange sphere labeled “oxygen.” Two gray spheres, each labeled “hydrogen,” approach from the top of the screen and then attach themselves to the oxygen atom at about forty five degrees each. TIM: The positively charged hydrogen atoms bond to the negatively charged oxygen atom to form Upper H 2 Upper O. Each water molecule ends up with a slight negative charge on one side and a positive charge on the other. A minus sign appears at the bottom of the oxygen atom and plus signs appear at the top of the hydrogen atoms. TIM: This makes water kind of "sticky." Water’s stickiness is what makes the molecules clump together into round drops. Tim and Moby appear side by side on screen. A close-up of many round drops of water is shown. TIM: It’s also the reason for the "skin," or surface tension, that forms on the surface of water. An insect is shown walking across the surface of a river. TIM: Water is known as the universal solvent, which means it’s good at dissolving just about anything. Water drops are shown falling into the river. TIM: By the time water gets to us, it‘s picked up minerals and chemicals from just about anything it's passed through. An animation shows water flowing out of a faucet. Inserts show drawing of minerals and chemicals. TIM: These extra substances can change the properties of the water. For example, the salt dissolved in seawater lowers the ocean's freezing point. A split screen shows a lake on the left with vegetation in the background. This frame is labeled “fresh water.” The frame on the right shows a view of an ocean. It is labeled “salt water.” A thermometer is shown between the two frames. The red indicator in the thermometer expands downward. The view changes back to Tim and Moby. TIM: Water can also be "hard" or "soft." Moby taps his robot head with his hand, and a clanking sound is heard. TIM: Not that kind of hard. Hard water also reacts strangely with soap, making a weird scum that's hard to rinse off. An animation shows a hand holding a bar of soap. It is rubbing the soap against an arm. Water is dripping down from the top of the screen. White scum has formed on the arm. A caption reads hard water. The view returns to Tim and Moby in front of the river. TIM: Hard water has calcium, magnesium, and other metals dissolved in it. It can deposit these metals on pots and pans, or in the sink. An illustration shows a metallic pot and a pan in a sink. There are discolored spots on the metal. A caption reads: “soft water.” TIM: Soft water is water that is low or lacking in these same minerals. The pots and pans turns spotless. Returning to Tim and Moby, Moby’s lights are flashing. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, actually, we're lucky that water reacts with so many things! Its versatility allows for the many chemical reactions vital to life. All life on Earth depends on liquid water in some form or another. Four drawings are shown. In one, a rodent-like animal is seen drinking from a pool of water. In the second, birds are seen perched upon a bird bath. In the third, a cartoon bear is bathing in a pool of water. In the fourth, a whale is seen swimming in the ocean with other fish swimming nearby. TIM: It's the main ingredient of our blood, fills our cells, and it makes up about 65 percent of our body weight. An animation of red blood cells is shown. Below it is a drawing of the close up of a human cell, showing an outer membrane, a nucleus, and other organelles. To the left is the outline of a man. About 65 percent of the outline has been colored blue. TIM: And liquid water is rare in our solar system; except on Earth—water covers over 70 percent of our planet's surface! An animation of the Earth spinning in space is shown. Many oceans are visible. The view returns to Tim speaking with Moby. TIM: And without all that water, we probably wouldn't even be here. I love water! Moby takes a glass of water and splashes it in Tim’s face. Moby grins. Tim frowns, blinking rapidly. TIM: One of these days, Moby. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts